blocklandworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pecon's Boss Battles
Pecon's Boss Battles (also known as Pecon7's Boss Battles, or Boss Battles) is a dedicated server among the most popular servers on Blockland. Its owner, currently named Pecon, has worked on this game, slowly updating it for years, since long before Bedroom was removed. Basics The minigame consists of 2 teams: Normals and the Boss. The Boss team always has one player, having a choice between nine powerful bosses to play as. The Normals have a choice of 9 regular classes, and a few "Minibosses" to choose from as well, at the cost of the game's main currency of points. Normal Classes * Firebug - Having a flamethrower and a shotgun, the firebug is fairly powerful in most situations. It has slow movement speed, although the class also has a jet to move faster. The flamethrower is VERY powerful, with a range of about 5 studs. The shotgun is a medium-accuracy shotgun that does a small amount of damage, but has very high shooting speed. The firebug is among the most hated classes. * Infiltrator - Wielding a strong knife and a powerful magnum, the infiltrator is a valued skillful member of the team. The knife does a small amount of damage if sliced in the front of the boss, but over 5000 damage if you 'backstab' him. The "sixshooter" has 6 shots (obviously), moving very fast and dealing a great amount of damage, along with being dead-accurate. Fast, very low health. The scout of Boss Battles. * Rocketman - Slow, although has alternative motion of rocketjumping, similar to the default rocket launcher's. Also has a shotgun, although it is barely ever used. An annoying class to deal with as a boss, particularly melee ones. * Scientist - A scientist. Has a shield that can be upgraded/healed with the welder, and has a deflector that, if used at the right time, can deflect any projectile that the enemy throws at you. Along with that, they have two EPOXY bombs that slow the boss down by a lot, making him "sticky" from the bomb. It doesn't no damage. The scientist has a moderate health pool, and a moderate speed. * Detonator - Slow and explosive; That is the summary of the detonator class. High health, too. He has a sticky bomb launcher that can shoot 8 sticky bombs, then detonates, dealing a lot of knockback and damage. It also has a "faecpwner" which shoots multiple bombs at high velocity that explode after 1 second or so. The team's demolitionist. * Healer - Medic! The healer has a health restorer item, which slowly builds up ubercharge (when used, grants invincibility for an amount of time to you and whoever you are healing), and also has a medigun, which deals a small amount of damage to the boss, however for every point of damage you deal to the boss, you get that health yourself. Finally, the medic has an ubersaw which can be used on the boss to greatly charge your ubercharge. They have moderate speed and low-medium health. * Constructor - * Overweight - * Rifleman - WIP